Poker Night
by Denebola Leo
Summary: It was a large leap to Sephiroth. Going from playing a board game in his apartment with Zack to playing with a bunch of grunts in their barracks was a strangely nervous prospect for a man who had been titled the Demon of Wutai. But Zack had always been the convincing sort... Cover by MarleNadia!


**A/N: Holy crap I hate writing about poker. But I like writing about the lofty Sephiroth being in social scenarios, guided by his good friend Zack.**

* * *

Sephiroth walked through the door his friend had opened for him, the general wearing his most casual outfit and a black jacket with Shinra's logo printed in white on the back to keep him less noticeable...if that were even possible. "So...there are four suites."

Zack nodded as he shifted his grip on the box of beer he had lugged from his apartment. "Yep. Hearts, diamonds, spades and clubs."

Sephiroth took a mental note of that, and the card order. He _felt_ a little mental at the moment. How did Zack convince him to do this? His eyes looked about the familiar, drab setting that was a Shinra barracks. Drab, but quite adolescent; the bunks were tidy with made beds and polished steel, but there were posters of Loveless, inappropriate calendars, and it seemed one grunt had dedicated his wall to..._him_, Sephiroth.

It was awkward on top of awkward, he felt, as he stared at those posters covering a light gray wall, the black and orange clashing with the slate blue covers. Sephiroth knew he had a fan club, but he never expected anyone in the military to be a part of it. Gods, he hoped he wouldn't be asked for an autograph. Playing poker would be plenty enough social stimulation for him.

He continued to look around, catching the faded, acrid stench of cheap cigarettes and some sort of aromatic, herbal scent. There was a mostly empty table, round, white and stained. There were two ashtrays on either side, and six stiff looking chairs. His back ached just looking at them. Sephiroth noticed Zack was opening up the fridge and stuffing the box of beer inside, then shuffling about. He sighed and walked towards a seat, then went to sit on it. He'd sat on worse in Hojo's lab.

A few moments on blandly studying his surroundings later and Zack had slid him a can of beer. Sephiroth quirked up a brow as he stared at the label: Midgar Brewing Co. Amber Lager. He was supposed to drink this? He heard the hiss of a metal can opening and he looked up to see Zack downing the contents of one already.

"...I'll drink later."

Zack shrugged, then plopped down into the seat next to him. "It's cool. Anyway, they went out for snacks. We can play when they get back."

A grunt passed Sephiroth's lips. Snacks? What kind of snacks? He usually ate a platter of cool vegetables and good cheese from abroad when he had a snack. Shinra wanted to give him the best. So, he mused silently, what did those beneath him snack on?

The dirty white door opened up at that moment to reveal several grunts in their civilian attire, holding bags as they talked amongst themselves. Two brunets, and one blond. He swore the blond's blue eyes widened just a smidgen when he noticed who was sitting at the barracks table, but whether out of admiration or fear of reprimand for any informal actions he encountered tonight, Sephiroth did not know.

At least _someone_ had taken notice that he was here.

After a few moments the other two became aware of his existence. "O-oh! Sephiroth, sir!" One of the brunets was trying to stand at attention with bags in his hands. He was the tallest of the group, and one of those that frequented the gym with Zack. He was powerfully built for an unenhanced soldier.

Sephiroth waved his hand dismissively. "I'm not here for business, you know that."

"Y-yes sir." Nervously, he turned to place the bags on the counter.

Zack waved at the blond, then pointed at the other seat next to Sephiroth. "Hey, Cloud! Take a seat!"

"Uh..." Cloud eyed Zack, the chair, then Sephiroth. When he thought the blond might refuse, he very cautiously walked over and took his seat. Sephiroth noted that he seemed rather pale skinned beneath his T-shirt, but his face was growing a blush.

Green cat eyes darted towards the bunk with the posters, then traveled down to the teen next to him. _Oh, gods._

It wasn't long before bags of junk food were passed around the table. Zack tossed a few to Sephiroth, who studied the containers. Potato chips, materia candy, a variety of chocolate bars and jerky. He frowned at the nutritional information on the wrappings; these were just empty calories! He held up the small bag of potato chips. "Don't you have anything healthier?"

"I think we got some carrots and ranch."

"It's cool, Zeke." Zack turned to Sephiroth and gave him a mildly amused expression. "You can burn it off later, y'know."

Sephiroth held up a finger to silence his friend. "What is ranch?" Did it have something to do with chocobos?

The blond by his side coughed into his hand. "It's basically spiced mayonnaise," he mumbled shyly.

"Do you hear this, Mika?" Zeke asked incredulously. "Spiced mayonnaise!"

Cloud glared at him. "That's basically what it is."

"That's an insult to ranch."

"It's kinda accurate," Zack said with a half smile, half grimace. He turned to Sephiroth. "Ya want some?"

Sephiroth's mouth was slightly agape. _Spiced mayonnaise, that was eaten with carrots? But people ate it. _"I...Yes. Please."

"Cool." Zack stood up and went to the fridge. He rummaged around, then peeked his head up from the door. "Hey, you three want some beer?"

Sephiroth looked down at his can, then plucked it up and placed it next to the blond cadet. "I would like some water, actually."

"Okay!"

The silver haired general again looked down at Cloud. He was staring at the beer can like some divinity had graced him with it. It was making him feel more uncomfortable than he already was, and so he focused on the deck of cards in front of Zack's seat. A simple card game, he was promised. This was getting closer to a small party.

Once Zack had returned with more drinks and the carrots and ranch, he began deftly shuffling the deck. "Okay, just a standard five card game, no special rules."

"No bets this time?" Zeke asked with an edge of disappointment in his voice.

"Still hasn't changed, man."

Cards started to shoot out towards everyone on the table. As soon as his five had been dealt, Sephiroth carefully picked them up and studied the red and black symbols on each. A silver brow quirked up. Then, he watched the others for ques.

Cloud was softly bouncing his leg as one hand glided above one card or another; he was taking serious consideration into what cards would be tossed. Zack was quickly plucking out unwanted cards and replacing with a pair from the deck. Mika and Zeke pulled one and three out.

Well...

Sephiroth discarded two, then replaced them. He tilted his head ever so. Was this a better hand? This would be so much easier if it were a strategy game, like the one Zack brought over to his apartment months ago. That was so much fun, why couldn't they play that? He would have to ask about that.

Cloud finally replaced three cards not long after Sephiroth. Zack looked up from his hand and gave everyone a glance. "Y'good? Alright!" He showed his hand. "Two pair!"

Mika plopped his hand on the table. "I got nothin'."

"Three of a kind," Zeke said smugly. Three queens stared back at them all.

Sephiroth showed his hand. "I have two of a kind." Two threes, but there was some small beginners satisfaction from getting a pair at all.

If Zeke was smug, Cloud's face was brimming with triumph and his just puffed out just enough. He flashed his hand. "Three of a kind." It was three aces.

Zeke snorted in irritation. "I'll beat you into the ground, private!"

"Like last week?" Cloud took a long victory sip of his beer, his eyes half open and challenging the other.

Zack chuckled as he gathered the cards up to shuffle again. "He has a knack for poker, that's for sure."

Hm. Sephiroth doubted the game would build comradery between the grunts, but they had been playing this for a while now, so perhaps it was counter-intuitive? Maybe he was overthinking it. Zack had been right when he said he needed more social interactions. This was a learning experience.

As Zack shuffled the deck Sephiroth eyed the open container of ranch. It had a strange scent to it, sour. Was it supposed to be sour scented? No one else seemed to take heed as they opened up the other snacks, so it was probably normal. He took out a small carrot chip, which wasn't as fresh as he was used to, and dipped it in the ranch.

He hesitated for a moment, then another, before deftly placing the whole thing in his mouth. He hoped he wasn't making too much of a face; it really was very similar to Cloud's simple description: spiced mayonnaise. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't that great, either. No, definitely not to his tastes. Sephiroth swallowed it down, took a sip of his water, then took his cards in his hands.

He would bring his own snacks next time.

Next time? He pondered if he should allow Zack to do this to him again. He looked at his cards, discarded one, then leaned back in his chair. Without thinking he took a random materia candy out of the open bag and popped it into his mouth, and he appreciated the artificial cherry flavor that washed away any remnant of the ranch and carrot.

"I gotta Straight!" Mika showed off his hand with a grin.

Zeke groaned. "Crap." His cards hit the table.

Cloud flopped his down next to his open bag of chips. "Can't beat that."

"I can!" Zack revealed his hand, all hearts and diamonds. "Flush!" He looked over at Sephiroth with a playful grin. "How about you?"

"Hm." Slowly, Sephiroth revealed three aces and two jesters. "Full House."

"Aw! You win, man!" Zack began collecting the cards for another round.

It put a small smile on Sephiroth's face. So this is what winning a card game felt like? No wonder people played it. The others just accepted defeat and went on hoping to be the new winner. It was...fun. Awkward, but fun. Maybe he would play here again, or even out in the field if there was a deck available. Socializing wasn't so bad, he thought. Especially with Zack to guide him.


End file.
